Peine capitale
by AkixeiJ
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort est terminée. Reste le monde sorcier à nettoyer. One Shot. Warning : Violence, torture, sang et sexe ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir absolument.


Titre : Peine Capitale

Disclaimer : mes excuses les plus sincères pour avoir malmené à ce point les personnages de JK Rowling.

Pairing : Lucius Malfoy/ Harry Potter

 **WARNING : Violence, torture, sang et sexe ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir absolument**

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

La silhouette longiligne d'un homme grand pénétrait dans une salle à l'aspect franchement lugubre et à peine éclairée par un faible filet de lumière qui disparaissait sous l'unique porte.

Rapidement, des pas résonnaient sinistrement jusqu'à une vieille chaise en bois détériorée posée là, au milieu de rien.

Quelques secondes suffirent, et quatre lampes à pied recouvertes de lourds abats jours pourpres, disposées dans chacun des coins de la pièce, s'allumèrent. Quelques secondes et le jeune homme prit une pose provocante. Quelques secondes et les premières notes d'une musique envoûtante vinrent caresser son âme, l'incitant gracieusement à bouger en rythme, dans cette ambiance tamisée.

Ses mouvements s'affirmaient comme montait la tension de la musique.

La veste de son costume fut lentement retirée, son chapeau élégamment rabattu sur l'avant de son visage et un à un, ses vêtements tombaient, jusqu'à ce que s'emballent et se mêlent enfin sons et voix mélodieuse de la chanson.

Totalement submergé par la mélodie, le jeune homme abandonnait complètement son corps aux plaisirs des mouvements brusques et provocateurs qu'elle lui insufflait. Déjà, ses muscles tressaillaient sous les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient ici et là, et il ne tardait pas à se dévêtir complètement, faisant volontairement émaner de son corps, la tension sexuelle que réclamaient ses spectateurs anonymes : ces hommes honteusement dissimulés derrière les trous noirs qui jonchaient les murs de la pièce…

Grisé de se savoir capable de leur "arracher" leurs plaisirs, il considérait ces moments comme un jeux. Jeux qu'il avait apprit à aimer par la force des choses, certes. Mais jeux qu'il aimait pratiquer. Et ce soir ne ferait pas exception. Ce soir sera même le point final à tout ce à quoi il aspirait.

Enivré par ce pouvoir, il saisit brutalement le dossier de la chaise et la ramena vivement entre ses cuisses pour s'y asseoir à califourchon, puis ses hanches amorcèrent un lent mouvement de va et vient.

À chaque contact de son sexe contre les barreaux du dossier de la chaise, d'infimes ondes de plaisir se diffusaient dans sa colonne vertébrale et lui arrachaient des frissons.

Sa main glissa sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, et lorsqu'il saisit et libéra enfin son membre jusqu'alors compressé derrière la seule barrière de tissu, il ne put réprimer un léger grognement. Les cuisses très largement écartées, il se caressait. Lentement d'abord. Et de plus en plus vite, resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de son membre épais à mesure qu'il accélérait.

Très vite il se plongeait lui-même dans un état quasi léthargique. À tel point qu'il remarqua à peine la présence soudaine d'un autre homme. De cet autre homme qu'il avait ardemment désiré trouver là pourtant. De cet homme, qui allait enfin lui offrir la possibilité d'user de sa personne et surtout de son plus grand pouvoir : lui-même.

À peu près de taille égale à la sienne. D'une élégance naturelle très appréciable pour quelqu'un qui fréquente ce genre d'endroits ; il était pourtant beaucoup moins jeune que lui, mais admirablement bien fait. Et si quelque chose de félin émanait de lui, c'était probablement dû à son regard de prédateur sans âme. Un regard brûlant et glacial à la fois ; deux magnifiques sphères grises qui s'accordaient à merveille avec sa longue chevelure blonde.

Lentement, l'« inconnu » le contourna pour s'arrêter dans son dos un bref instant avant de s'agenouiller derrière lui. Il approcha ses lèvres parfaitement ourlées du creux de son oreille, et l'une de ses mains rejoignit celle que le danseur avait laissé dans son sous-vêtement. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :

_ Puis-je ?

Loin d'être surpris par la proposition et encore moins par son geste, le jeune homme colla son dos contre son torse, laissa sa main se poser sur la sienne et lui demanda, clairement désabusé:

_ Votre nom ?

Sur quoi l'autre sourit et proposa en effleurant le lobe de son oreille du bout de sa langue :

_ Mon prénom vous suffirait-il ?

Le jeune homme posa la tête sur son épaule et força sa main à reprendre son mouvement. Il soupira :

_ Pour l'instant…

_ Alors vous pouvez m'appeler Lucius…

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du danseur. Et il répondit, en appuyant très particulièrement sur le prénom :

_ Très bien, Lucius.

Il saisit l'autre main de Lucius et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Presque aussitôt, il aspira trois de ses doigts et les suça. Sa langue couvrant les doigts sur toutes leurs longueurs, s'insinuant entre eux, et retraçant méticuleusement les pourtours des ongles. Il les retira, abandonnant volontairement un filet de salive sur son menton et les dirigea jusqu'à ses fesses.

_ Parce que vous avez payé je suis votre jouet, Lucius. Mais ne vous oubliez pas, nous sommes aussi un spectacle…

Lucius émit un rire de gorge et laissa ses doigts progressivement longer la raie de ses fesses. De haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Juste un frôlement...

_ Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Alors sans prévenir, son majeur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son anus et le pénétra.

Sur cette brusque intrusion, le jeune homme se crispa sans pouvoir retenir un cri de surprise ; il serra les dents et s'agrippait si fort au dossier de la chaise que les articulations de ses doigts blanchissaient sous la pression. Il se cambra au maximum pour faciliter l'accès aux mouvements qui ne tarderaient pas. Mais Lucius n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger sur demande et se contenta de lécher et mordiller le lobe de son oreille tout en perpétuant les vas et vient de sa main droite sur son sexe.

Il donnait l'impression – comme quand il murmurait dans le creux de son oreille quelques obscénités pour le moins… excitante, d'être quelqu'un qui savait se maîtriser et contrôler ses désirs propres, mais surtout ceux de son partenaire et il avait l'air de connaître les sévices sexuels qui sauraient le mettre en valeur de la meilleur façon. D'une part parce qu'il savait obliger une érection à se défendre de l'orgasme. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait les conduire lentement et cruellement vers l'apogée qui forçait la jouissance.

Après ce qui leur sembla avoir été des heures d'ébats, de cris rauques, de gémissements interminables et de souffles haletants ; après que Lucius eut finit par introduire son sexe entre ses lèvres, qu'il eut jouit au fond de sa gorge, quand il eut enfoncé son sexe au plus profond de son intimité en le prenant de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il déverse en lui le suc de l'ultime orgasme, il lui parut évident qu'au même titre que lui, Lucius considérait ce genre d'activités comme un jeu. Car si lui jouait souvent et connaissait ses capacités – à savoir, aiguiser les désirs, même les plus refoulées des hommes, quels qu'ils soient, Lucius lui avait fait savoir et éprouver son propre talent.

Oh oui. Lucius était doué. C'était un fait et il ne le nirait pas.

Mais au fond, la soirée n'était pas encore terminée et maintenant qu'il était sûr de ça, il avait à faire…

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

Plus tard dans la même soirée, le jeune homme appuyé, bras croisés, contre l'encadrement de la porte, regardait Lucius entrer dans ce qui lui servait de _chambre_.

L'aristocrate parcourait des yeux le peu de mobilier de cette pièce quasiment dépourvu d'affaires personnelles, et il sembla aux yeux du danseur – qui fermait déjà la porte derrière lui, que ce genre d'ambiance était bien loin de tout ce à quoi il était habitué.

Cependant, Lucius sembla préférer ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails, puisqu'il ne fit aucun commentaire. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna pour lui faire face et se contenta de demander, un sourire lubrique flottant sur ses lèvres :

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Vous êtes ici dans ma chambre, Lucius ! Que croyez-vous que nous allons faire ?

Le jeune homme avançait vers lui avec un sourire entendu et l'attrapa par les pans de sa robe ; approchant son visage du sien pour effleurer ses lèvres sur lesquelles il y déposa simplement un chaste baiser.

Lucius arqua un sourcil et imita son sourire :

_ Je ne sais pas. Eclairez-moi…

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le poteau du lit à baldaquin. Comme l'autre ne lui répondait pas et se contentait de rire, il l'attrapa fermement sa nuque et vint murmurer à son oreille :

_ Invitez-vous beaucoup d'hommes après que vos ébats en public se soient achevés ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils sur un regard indescriptible et lui répondit, presque dans un murmure :

_ J'ai écarté les cuisses et jouit de nombreuses fois sous vos coups de reins ce soir, Lucius…

Il se suça un doigt puis le retira pour avec, caresser la lèvre inférieure de Lucius. Il continua :

_...j'ai aimé sentir votre membre épais glisser sur mes lèvres. Le caresser avec ma langue et vous entendre gémir quand je suçais. Vous sentir durcir à nouveau dans ma bouche alors que vous veniez tout juste de jouir…

Puis, à son tour, il attrapa Lucius par la nuque et attira son visage vers le sien :

_...Mais surtout, j'ai aimé le sentiment extatique qui a fait irruption en moi lorsque j'ai découvert que je venais enfin de trouver ce que je cherchais…

Sa langue caressa brièvement la lèvre inférieure de Lucius et il l'embrassa, à pleine bouche.

Lucius, dans sa grande maîtrise, répondit simplement :

_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

Le jeune homme partit d'un éclat de rire, lâcha sa nuque et répondit, alors qu'il laissait ses mains se glisser sous les pans de la robe de son nouvel amant:

_ Lucius, mon cher ami! Ne monte dans ma modeste demeure que ceux qui valent la peine que je me donne du mal…

Puis il se pencha sur son torse blanc et laissa sa langue glisser sur sa clavicule avant de finir sa phrase sur un regard enflammé :

_ Et vous en valez vraiment la peine...

Alors seulement, Lucius saisit son visage pour, à son tour, plonger sa langue dans cette bouche terriblement tentatrice. Obligeant l'autre à répondre, à venir à sa rencontre. Mêlant leur salive et leur souffle qui se précipitait à mesure qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

Et le jeune homme, malgré son professionnalisme, ne tarda pas à vouloir plus, gémissant sous le baiser que Lucius parvenait sans cesse à approfondir. Totalement plaqué contre le poteau du lit, il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le dessus et le repoussa d'un geste brusque qui fit basculer le grand homme sur le matelas.

Lucius, satisfait de cette initiative, se redressait sur les coudes pour monter plus haut sur les oreillers et laissa sa tête reposer dans les coussins quand il vit l'autre s'avancer à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait sur le corps de Lucius, le jeune homme laissa sa langue faire le chemin avec lui, traçant ainsi une ligne parfaite de son nombril, jusqu'à son menton. Il s'assit à califourchon, les cuisses très largement ouverte, écarta les pans de la robe sous laquelle il était nu et dévoila sa propre érection. Il saisit une des mains de Lucius et la posa dessus :

_ Caressez-moi…

Lucius enserra le membre dressé devant lui, mais refusa le moindre geste. D'humeur à faire durer le plaisir que lui procure son gentil sadisme, il lui posa juste une question :

_ Dites-moi votre nom…

Juste une question. Pour une réaction que Lucius n'avait pas attendue. Il eut l'impression, l'espace d'une seconde, d'un vent glacial…

Le jeune homme le fixa en plissant les yeux. Oui, visiblement, cette question avait provoqué comme un malaise. Qui fut bref cependant, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire comme il s'allongeait sur son ventre en agrippant la tête du lit. Son nez frôla le sien et sa langue caressa ses lèvres :

_ A quoi vous servirait-il ?

Lucius sourit à son tour, en se disant que ce ne devait être qu'une impression, l'attrapa par les hanches et lui imprima un brusque coup de reins.

_ J'aime simplement savoir avec qui je joue.

_ Cela ne semblait pas poser de problèmes tout à l'heure.

_ Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité.

Le jeune homme rit encore, se baissa jusqu'au torse de Lucius et se mit à en lécher les moindres parcelles. De sa mâchoire à son cou, en passant par son nombril sur lequel il s'attarda quelques secondes, avant de laisser sa main atteindre le membre long et dur de son nouvel amant. Cependant, avant que sa langue ne rejoigne sa main, Lucius posa son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

_ Alors ?

L'autre se dégagea et happa le doigt entre ses lèvres, et remonta vers le visage du mangemort :

_ Vous le saurez bien assez tôt...

Et Lucius eut soudain le souffle coupé. Le jeune traître avait saisit son membre pour rapidement se positionner au-dessus de façon à s'empaler lui-même lentement, mais sûrement, et de façon tout à fait délicieuse. La tête rejetée en arrière, les cuisses largement écartées et les mains en appuient sur les cuisses de Lucius, il haletait, soupirait et ne tentait même pas de retenir les gémissements que lui arrachait le membre qui s'enfonçait en lui.

Il allait et venait avec de long et lents mouvements de hanches, s'empalant toujours plus loin, criant presque déjà, priant Lucius de le prendre plus fort, plus loin et plus vite… Et Lucius ne maîtrisait plus rien. L'abandon et la force avec lesquels se laissait brusquement aller le jeune homme étaient trop excitant. Il l'avait saisi aux hanches pour se donner une contenance, mais malgré lui il se perdait dans l'exquise volupté que lui procurait l'antre palpitante qui l'enserrait.

_ Doucement… Parvint-il à bredouiller dans un bref moment de lucidité.

Ou plutôt, lorsque le jeune homme se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour en retirer un objet – que Lucius n'eut le temps de voir - du tiroir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer alors qu'il se laissa tomber en appuie sur ses deux mains.

Et puis il accéléra encore, plus brutalement cette fois, le mouvement de ses reins et ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité eux aussi, à tel point qu'ils grisèrent Lucius qui ne comprit que trop tard les mots qu'il murmurait.

_ mais, qu'est-ce que… ?

Un doigt se posait sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

_ Shhhh… C'est à mon tour de jouer maintenant !

Et en effet, il s'amusait. D'un seul coup de baguette magique, Lucius était bras et jambes écartés, attaché au poteaux du lit à baldaquins. Contrarié, il s'agita en espérant défaire les liens mais en vain. Ignorant son agitation, le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement. Et même presque trop, pour que cette tendresse soit d'ailleurs sincère. Tout en allant et en venant encore sur lui, il retraça les contours du torse de Lucius avec sa baguette.

Lucius tourna la tête, pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Et irrité, malgré le trouble de le sentir toujours autour de lui, il lui lança un regard noir :

_ J'apprécie moyennement...

_ Moi si ! Répondit-il, un sourire moqueur flottant sur le coin des lèvres.

_ Détachez-moi !

_ Oooh Lucius… Commença t-il, en affichant un faux air peiné. Tu ne te sens pas bien en moi ?!

Et comme Lucius, franchement troublé ne répondait pas, il poursuivit seul, accélérant le rythme sur son sexe et usant cette fois d'un ton et d'un sourire ouvertement railleurs :

_ Oh si, tu t'y sens bien, pas vrai ?! Je suis si chaud, si serré… Ooh Lucius, ouiii… Fais- moi sentir l'épaisseur de ton sexe ! Ha ! Enfonce-toi plus loin ! Oui ! Plus fort ! aah… Aaah… encore Lucius, LUCIUS !

Plus horrifié qu'excité, Lucius s'agita et tira sur ses liens de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement toujours sans succès. Alors le jeune homme s'esclaffa et ondula de plus belle.

_ Oh ouiii ! débats-toi s'il te plaît ! C'est le moment que je préfère ! Ces quelques secondes qui précèdent l'orgasme infini de la _révélation_. Mmmmmmmh ouiii Lucius… _Encore_ …

Lucius, observa le jeune homme porter sa baguette à ses lèvres et en sucer le bout comme il l'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt, avec son propre sexe. Clairement sans défense, il se sentit paniquer à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Lucius n'arrivait plus à réfléchir :

_ Mais qui es…?

Et comme il posait la question, le jeune homme fut soudain saisi par un violent orgasme. Il jouit en poussant un long râle rauque tout en se déversant sur l'abdomen de Lucius. Puis se laissa tomber, essoufflé mais comblé sur son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux. De ces yeux qui pétillaient maintenant d'une lueur presque sadique.

_ Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

Subitement, quelque chose se mit à hurler dans son fort intérieur. Lui hurlait qu'il connaissait ce visage. Qu'il avait déjà vu ses prunelles vertes quelque part. Cette impression lui semblait pourtant si lointaine.

Le jeune homme assouvit et ivre de l'extase qu'il retirait des craintes du Mangemort, passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux noirs, humides et en désordre. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la chaise sur laquelle était posé un jean. Il l'enfila rapidement – en glissant sa baguette dans la poche arrière du jean-sous le regard interrogateur et effrayé de Lucius – qui n'était plus du tout en érection. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de la chemise noire qui était posée à côté, l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée qu'il apprécia en silence. Et comme Lucius ne disait rien –sans aucun doute trop perturbé par ce changement d'attitude, il engagea la conversation, s'asseyant naturellement au pied du lit.

_ Tu sais Lucius, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver. Savoir ce que tu serais capable de faire, les lieux que tu serais susceptible de fréquenter, ça n'était pas évident, et je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance !

Tirant une autre bouffée sur sa cigarette, le jeune homme se laissa aller en arrière en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

_ Même ton fils ne m'a été d'aucune utilité. Oh, je me suis bien amusé avec lui, je ne lui reproche rien ! Pas même d'être mort trop vite. _Enfin…_

Il rit encore.

_ Tu sais que Draco m'a démasqué bien plus vite que toi ?! j'ai joui si fort ce jour-là…

Portant la cigarette à sa bouche, il la tint serrée entre ses lèvres pincées en souriant alors qu'il se redressait pour reprendre sa place sur le ventre de Lucius. Il la reprit entre le pouce et l'index, sans oublier de tirer une autre taffe qu'il recracha sur le visage dégoûté de Lucius. Puis il se pencha, tout près, pour murmurer sur le ton de la confidence :

_ Je vais te faire un aveu, Lucius…

Il s'approcha du creux de son oreille :

_ J'ai jamais été aussi bien baisé que par toi…

Et il partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

La respiration de Lucius s'était faite saccadée, de plus en plus forte. Il était submergé par la terreur, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Incapable de réfléchir. Le jeune homme se redressa et fixa un point invisible dans le mur face à lui, tira une autre bouffée sur sa cigarette et continua son monologue :

_ Sérieusement Lucius, t'es doué ! Tu sais te servir de ton sexe, et ça c'est une chose – peut être la seule d'ailleurs, que je dois te laisser ! Vraiment j'ai été impressionné ! Aah~ c'était trop bon, et… Oh, mais c'est que ça m'excites encore !

Le jeune homme rit une nouvelle fois, mais devint subitement très sérieux. Il se pencha jusqu'à la table de chevet pour écraser son mégot sur le rebord de celle-ci.

_ Bon allé, assez joué. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il se redressa, saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître un couteau au manche épais, sur lequel était gravé des noms. Et alors que la lame projetait le reflet de la lune vers le visage de son tortionnaire, Lucius fut soudain frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

Il leva les yeux vers le jeune visage aux traits déformés par la concentration – du bout de sa baguette, il inscrivait quelque chose sur le manche noir- et fut tout aussi brusquement pris d'une irrépressible envie de vomir. Les yeux écarquillés, il bafouilla :

_ Non…

Le jeune homme leva un œil, puis un sourcil interrogateur, et lui sourit d'un air radieux en s'apercevant que Lucius venait enfin de comprendre :

_ Ca y est ?!

Lucius ferma les yeux, essaya de se convaincre que ça ne pouvait être lui, qu'il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne, qu'il n'avait pas pu se faire avoir aussi grossièrement par… LUI ! Mais trois éléments irréfutables prouvaient malheureusement le contraire. Sa chevelure de jais continuellement en bataille. Ses prunelles émeraudes qui, autrefois, brillaient de chaleurs rassurantes. Et enfin la fine cicatrice qui barrait son front. Cette cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas pu voir à cause de l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que le reflet de la lune y projette une lueur. Cette cicatrice qui avait été la cause de leur défaite. De sa défaite.

_ Harry Potter…

_ Haa dommage ! j'étais en train de réfléchir à une façon plus théâtrale de me dévoiler !

_ Harry… Potter… » Répéta-t-il, horrifié.

_ Lui même ! » répondit Harry avec une petite révérence.

Et Lucius se répugna d'avoir pu se laisser piéger de façon aussi abjecte. Lui, le grand Lucius Malfoy, piégé par Harry Potter. Piégé par le sexe.

_ J'ai été sincère Lucius, en disant que tu étais bon amant. Seulement, maintenant il va falloir que tu rejoignes tes petits camarades ! Te laisser en vie serait une insulte à la vie… Et surtout ce serait manquer de loyauté envers Ron et Hermione… Tu te souviens Lucius ? Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger… ?

_ Non… NON !

Lucius s'agitait furieusement. En proie à la panique. Il savait ce qu'Harry Potter était sur le point de faire. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Qu'avant de mourir, il allait souffrir. Qu'avant de mourir… Et il se mit à hurler, sans plus aucune dignité. Aussitôt, Harry lui enfonça un morceau de tissu dans la bouche :

_ N'ais pas peur Lucius. Tu savais ce qui arriverait ! Seulement il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende tu comprends ?

Il prit son visage en coupe et lui dit d'un air peiné :

_ Tu comprends ? Ce serait bête qu'on vienne nous déranger ! Oh, mais je ne serais pas long ! Je te le promets…

Il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur le morceau de tissu qui dépassait de sa bouche.

_ Bien sûr, il va falloir que tu souffres pour que ma vengeance soit totalement assouvie, mais tu es le dernier et je te promet d'être moins long qu'avec les autres. Qu'avec Draco ! Ssshhhhh…. Allons, tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une parole ! Oh non, ! Non ! ne pleurs pas, Lucius, sshhhttt… Tout va bien se passer… Shhhhhtttt. Voilà… shhhtttt… ne pleurs pas…

Et Harry le berça doucement, lui caressant les cheveux en murmurant d'autres mots rassurants. Mais Lucius restait terrifié et étouffé derrière le tissu, il hurlait. Il hurlait parce qu'il savait que personne ne viendrait. Il hurlait parce que c'était la fin. Et il hurlait parce que même s'il ne voyait pas le visage de Harry Potter, il pouvait le sentir. Sentir en entendre son sourire son dément.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, seuls les gémissements désespérés et les hurlements étouffés d'un homme condamné et torturé jusqu'à la mort, résonnèrent dans la chambre de miteuse de Harry Potter.

oooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques heures plus tard, un hibou avertissait les autorités du ministère de la magie que le cadavre du dernier Mangemort en liberté, Lucius Malfoy, venait d'être retrouvé dans la chambre d'un vieux club miteux. Et moins de vingt quatre heures suffirent pour que la nouvelle fasse la une de la gazette du sorcier. Un journaliste y décrivait les conditions horribles durant lesquelles le corps avait été découvert : Un corps mutilé dont la tête avait été arrachée. Et de liens attachant toujours ses poignets et les chevilles au piliers d'un lit à baldaquin. La pièce était maculée de sang, des tapis aux rideaux ; chaque fibre, chaque centimètre carré de la chambre en semblait souillé. Au pied du lit, plusieurs boîtes avaient été soigneusement alignées. Elles étaient noires, de tailles plus ou moins différentes et elles aussi n'y échappaient pas, recouvertes de sang. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que lorsque l'inspecteur principal de l'enquête avait ordonné qu'on les ouvre que l'identité de la victime avait été dévoilée.

L'une d'entre elles contenait la tête de Lucius Malfoy. Les autres boites contenaient diverses parties de son corps. Une oreille, un œil, une main… Mais le plus étrange dans ce meurtre, en dehors de la cruauté, c'est que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas été le seul à mourir de cette façon. En l'espace de cinq années morbides, plus d'une vingtaine de cadavres avaient été retrouvés dans les mêmes conditions. Toujours des Mangemorts.

Oui, un tueur en série particulièrement macabre se chargeait d'éliminer la vermine que Lord Voldemort avait laissé derrière lui, sans que jamais personne n'ai su qui c'était. Jamais personne, sauf une. Pour avoir reçu avant même que le ministère ne soit informé de quoi que ce soit, un hibou portant une enveloppe noire au cachet anonyme, ainsi qu'un couteau. Aussi, le message qu'elle portait était bref. Bref certes, mais pour Albus Dumbledore, très clair.

 _"Ca y est."_

Sur le manche du couteau, il y trouva, gravés, les noms de toutes les victimes qu'il avait tranché.

S'en fut trop pour le directeur de Poudlard et il s'effondra. S'il croulait sous le poids de la culpabilité c'est qu'il se l'était finalement lui-même imposé. D'accord, il avait permit au monde de vivre l'esprit tranquille, mais il avait fini par détruire la seule vie qui avait une véritable importance pour lui. Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort. Mais lui, Albus Dumbledore, était responsable de la mort de Harry Potter.

Le jeune héro jura d'en finir avec la vermine de Mangemorts et disparut, à tout jamais. Brisé, il n'avait de toute façon plus personne, plus d'amis, plus de famille...

Dumbledore résidait toujours à Poudlard en compagnie des professeurs survivants. Quant à ses deux seuls amis… Ron s'était sacrifié, en prenant seul d'assaut le manoir Malfoy dans lequel Hermione avait été séquestrée, torturée et finalement tuée sous ses yeux, avant d'être lui-même exécuté par le maître des lieux : Lucius Malfoy, en personne.

Pour Ron, Hermione représentait la seule attache, la dernière chose qui lui avait permettait de s'accrocher encore à sa misérable vie. Voldemort lui avait arraché, un à un, chacun des membres de sa famille en leur faisant subir les pires atrocités et pour parfaire ses horreurs, à chaque fois que l'un des Weasleys rejoignait le saint père, il envoyait à Ron un paquet, noir et recouvert de sang, avec à l'intérieur, une partie de l'anatomie du défunt. Ainsi, Ron avait commencé par recevoir la paire de lunettes aux verres brisés et un œil de Percy. Puis l'oreille de Bill, celle qui supportait l'anneau à dent de serpent. Les deux mains droites de Fred et Georges… et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à Molly, dont il reçu la tête. Et toujours dans ces même boîtes noires. Encore et toujours, recouverte de leur sang.

Au comble de l'effroi, Ron était presque devenu fou. Sans cesse agité par des pulsions dévastatrices, des crises de larmes hystériques, secoué par des cauchemars ignobles le mettant lui-même en scène, baignant dans le sang de sa famille. Et dans son malheur, Harry aurait pu être celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Pourtant c'était Hermione la seule à pouvoir, à savoir, le calmer. Elle seule avait su trouver les mots et les gestes qui savaient le calmer. Peut être aussi était-ce dû à sa façon d'encaisser les nouvelles pertes. Contrairement à Harry qui défonçait les murs à coup de poings, elle intériorisait son mal.

Ou alors, c'était grâce aux flots d'amour qu'elle lui transmettait quand elle le prenait dans ses bras ; en lui murmurant doucement les mots qui savaient prendre le dessus sur ses envies de mourir et ses besoins de meurtre, même lorsqu'ils brûlaient aux combles de ses ressentiments.

Harry avait soutiré l'information à Draco. Sa première victime…. Il avait découvert le plaisir de tuer… Lentement… Cruelle et douce vengeance.

Peut être tous les deux étaient-ils enfin libres aujourd'hui ?

Voldemort planifiait et prévoyait chaque mort et chaque réaction avec une anticipation déconcertante. Attaquer les Weasley de cette façon faisait partie du "schéma" qu'il s'était fixé pour atteindre la victoire. Pour briser Harry Potter.

Seulement il avait oublié de prendre en compte la haine que Harry éprouvait à l'égard de sa propre existence. Si sa seconde famille partaient en morceaux, il n'avait aucune raison de garder l'esprit sain. Et en permettant à Lucius tuer les deux seuls êtres qui avaient compté pour lui, qu'il avait estimé et aimé, les deux seules personnes pour lesquelles il avait eu envie de préserver ce monde pourri, il avait inconsciemment saboté ses propres plans et programmé sa propre mort.

La haine avait atteint son apogée dans le cœur de Harry et le pouvoir de vaincre, des sommets que même Dumbledore n'avait jamais osé espérer. C'est donc ainsi, après que Harry ait fait irruption dans la demeure surprotégée par les Mangemorts et autres créatures magiques, dont la majorité prit la fuite rien qu'en ressentant son aura destructrice, que Harry le détruit.

Une heure à peine après que Harry ait accompli le gros de son destin, Dumbledore avait reçu un paquet. Bien sûr, à l'image de ce que Voldemort lui avait toujours fait, il était noir et couvert de sang. Porté par la célèbre chouette immaculée, dont les pattes étaient elles aussi, rougies par le sang. Albus l'ouvrit avec la plus grande précaution et lorsqu'il découvrit son contenu, son regard se figea. Il était horrifié.

Malgré ses irrépressibles tremblements et sa révulsion certaine quant à toucher l'enveloppe qui l'accompagnait, Albus se fit violence, saisit le morceau de parchemin glissé à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et lut :

 _« Je m'occupe du reste. Ne tentez pas de me retrouver. Je suis déjà mort. Harry Potter. »_

Après cette lettre, plus personne n'entendit jamais parler de Harry Potter. C'est pourquoi les journaux avaient supposé son décès. Seul Dumbledore savait que Harry était toujours en vie. De part la rubrique "faits divers" qu'il avait apprit à décrypter : régulièrement l'annonce d'un ou plusieurs Mangemorts en fuite décédé y figurait, et Albus suivait son parcours meurtrier. C'était sa façon d'être toujours avec lui, malgré tout.

Harry Potter avait changé. Il avait perdu une partie de son âme quand Ron et Hermione avaient été tués. Mais il perdait ce qu'il en restait à chaque meurtre. Des meurtres particulièrement sanglants. Et dont le scénario restait toujours le même. Un cadavre. Des boîtes noires. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Dumbledore avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce que Harry avait fini par devenir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à vivre avec sa faute. Car il savait que si Harry planait dans cette partie cruelle et obscure du monde, s'il se nourrissait de ces horreurs et survivait grâce à ses besoins de vengeance, c'était uniquement et entièrement de sa faute.

Alors lorsqu'il reçut ce mot : "ça y est", il sut que Harry Potter était vraiment mort.

A ce moment-là, Albus Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre boîte noire.

Sa boîte noire. Celle qui contenait la tête, de Lord Voldemort.

Fin


End file.
